Sentimientos de Colores
by Seiryuu1
Summary: Después de de terminar las misiones Inojin quiere encontrar algo "Hermoso" que dibujar InoHima, y leve BoruSara :'y


**Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.** :y

 **Bueno, esta es una de mis primeras historias, y bueno la quería compartir con ustedes, ^^ espero que les guste.**  
 **Aclaración: Por si se confunden las edades xD**

 **Himawari tiene unos 13 e Inojin unos 15, Bien, eso es todo. xD**

Como siempre después de las misiones y algunos ratos libres que se me presentaban, me sentaba en una banca debajo de un árbol a observar el paisaje, buscando algo que me interese dibujar, no era tan bueno como mi padre, l pod a hacer maravillas dibujando y pintando e incluso pod a hacer que los dibujos cobraran vida, algo que yo, su hijo, no podía hacer a la perfección, pero sin lugar a dudas lo lograría, con trabajo entre medio.

Aun seguía observando, y no encontraba nada interesante y "Hermoso", hasta que siento que una voz llama mi nombre y me jala el hombro, me giro, y me topo con esos brillantes y hermosos ojos azules de Himawari, ella era hermosa, pero era hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, Boruto, y él era un poco... celoso, pero en aquellos momentos que estaba con ella, eso no me importaba.

-Hola Inojin-Kun, Qué haces?.- Dijo Himawari con una sonrisa y sentándose al lado mio.

-Buenos días Hima-Chan, solo observo el paisaje, estoy buscando con la mirada algo que dibujar, Por cierto, Que te trae por aquí ?.- Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Hmp, digamos que acabo de terminar una misión, e iba a notificar a mi papi, pero... Himawari bajando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Pero?.- Dije observando su notorio sonrojo .-Que Linda se ve sonrojada.- Pensé

\- Pero... me encontré contigo y quería pasar a saludar y conversar un rato, porque me gusta tu compañía.- Dijo con una sonrisa, un sonrojo y esos hermosos ojos mirándome fijamente.

Pude sentir como mi pálido rostro se enrojecía poco a poco como un tomate, pero dejando eso de lado, mire a Himawari y - Qué tal si la dibujo?- pensé

\- Oye, Hima-chan, yo... yo quiero dibujarte , te ve ves muy hermosa como estas.- Le dije muy sonrojado, al igual que ella.

-C-Claro Inojin-Kun.- Dijo con su cara de siempre, aunque sonrojada.

-Bien, comenzar -

 **-13 Minutos después-**

\- Bien, hasta que termin .- Dije sonriendo

\- Puedo verlo?-. Dijo ella curiosa acercándose

\- No, mira, eh, Qué tal si ma mañana a esta hora nos encontramos aquí ? y yo te lo doy pintado y con mayores detalles?.- Dije con mi cara hecha un verdadero tomate.

-Claro.- Dijo con su sonrisa, acto seguido miró su reloj.- Ya es tarde, mi Sensei y mi Padre me matará si no notifico la misión!.-Dijo preocupada

-Bien Inojin-Kun nos vemos aquí mañana sin falta.-Dijo ella sonriendo y despidiéndose de mi besándome en la mejilla, a lo que después ella se hecho a correr para llegar a tiempo al despacho del Séptimo Hokage.

Me toqué la mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos mientras miraba como desaparecía entre las calles

-Bien, mejor yo también me voy, tengo que darle esto a Himawari-Chan mañana.-Dije mientras iba a mi casa muy feliz

Pas una parte de la noche terminando de pintar el dibujo con mis lápices de colores, hasta que lo terminé y satisfecho de mi dibujo, lo enmarque, lo envolví y me dirijo a mi cama a dormir.

Salgo de mi casa, después de tomar un Girasol para Hima-Chan, por suerte ni mi Mamá , ni mi Papá se encontraban, así no tendría que darles explicaciones a nadie, o eso creí.

Apenas salgo de mi casa me encuentro con Bolt y con Sarada que estaban tomados de la mano, cuando se percatan de mi presencia, se sueltan bruscamente

\- Eh Sarada, porque me tomaste la mano!.- Dijo Bolt sonrojándose

\- Y-Yo?!, Tú lo hiciste.- Dijo Sarada igual de roja que su acompañante

\- Chicos, chicos, no soy idiota.- Les dije con una sonrisa

-Tsk, bien, pero, NO SE LO CUENTES A NADIE!, Sasuke-sensei me matar a de la forma más dolorosa que podría existir si se llegar a enterar'ttebasa.- Dijo asustado

\- Por cierto Inojin-Kun, Para quien son esos regalos?.- Dijo Sarada acomodándose los lentes

\- Para Hima-Chan.- Dije sonriente

\- PARA MI HERMANITA?, COMO TE ATREVES?, TE MATAR AQUÍ Y AHORA'TTEBASA.- Grit Bolt muy enojado

\- No, no puedes hacer nada, si haces algo indebido mientras le entrego esto a Hima-Chan, le diré a Sasuke-San sobre tu relación con Sarada-Chan.- Dije sonriente

\- Maldito seas Inojin.- Dijo apartando la mirada, mientras Sarada reía por la escena

\- Bien, se me hace tarde, Sarada-Chan, Bolt, nos vemos luego.- dije y me fui al encuentro

Ella ya estaba ahí sentada esperándome, me acerque y embobado por su belleza la mir fijamente hasta que ella se percata de que finalmente he llegado.

\- Inojin-Kun, hasta que llegaste... Pens que no vendrías.- Dijo apenada

\- Lo siento, me surgieron unos "Pequeños inconvenientes" Dije.- Mientras m daba cuenta que esos "Pequeños inconvenientes" me estaban viendo desde el techo de una casa cercana

\- Bueno, lo importante es que ya llegaste.- Dijo con su hermosa sonrisa .- Y bien, puedo ver el dibujo?-.

\- Claro, aquí tienes.- Dije mientras le daba el paquete envuelto y el Girasol que tomé de la Florería de mi casa.

\- Gracias, y gracias por el Girasol Inojin-Kun, que detalle m s bonito de tu parte.- Dijo sonrojada

\- De nada, bien, abre el paquete.- Dije impaciente mientras me sonrojaba poco a poco

Ella lo abrió y se quedo callada mirando a un bonito marco color dorado, y en él se encontraba un hermoso dibujo de ella con colores muy brillantes que resaltaban aún más en sus ojos azules, pasaron unos minutos mientras observaba el dibujo.

\- ¿Te gustó?, me pas una parte de la noche asiend...-No termine de hablar, ella me callo con un cálido abrazo

\- Muchas gracias Inojin-kun, me encanta tu dibujo, y no lo digo porque salga en el, bueno sí un poco, pero en este dibujo tus sentimientos se reflejan, y esos sentimientos son de colores brillantes que tienes hacía mi.- Dijo ella muy sonrojada mientras yo le correspond a el abrazo

\- Hima-chan, cuando te veo mi corazón late muy fuerte, por eso yo estoy profundamente enamorado de tí .- dije con los ojos cerrados

De pronto sentí un cálido y suave beso en mis labios

\- Hima-chan.- Dije sorprendido

\- Inojin-Kun, yo también siento lo mismo cuando te veo-

\- Hima-Chan quieres ser mi Nov...-

\- ES SUFICIENTE, TE MATAR INOJIN YAMANAKA.- Dijo un furioso Bolt mientras se acercaba a mi con... UN RASENGAN?!

\- BOLT, NO LO HAGAS.-Gritó Sarada muy enojada

\- S si quiero, ahora Inojin, CORRE!.- dijo Himawari sorprendida

\- TE AMO HIMAWARI UZUMAKI, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA, SI ES QUE MI CUÑADO NO ME MATA ANTES.- Le grit mientras empezé a correr por mi vida

\- COMO TE ATREVES LLAMARME CUÑADO, MALDITO-

 **Bien, espero que les guste xD les dejo a su criterio si Inojin vive o muere sauhfisghrd Aunque si viviera, tendrá que enfrentarse a nada mas ni nada menos que al Séptimo Hokage, o sea a Naruto xD Esperemos que la vida se apiade de estos muchachos, bien me despido, pero antes decirles perdón si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, bien Hasta la próxima ^^/).**


End file.
